And We
by Fujoshi137
Summary: Aomine mendudukan Kise dipangkuannya, kemudian mengambil jari manis kanan Kise dan menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih disana, dan membawa jemari itu kekecupannya yang manis. "Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku, Ryouta.. apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepasmu," /AoKise fanfict/bl


' _ **AND WE'**_

 _ **.**_

 _^Semua character disini adalah dari Kuroko No Basket milikFujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _^WARNING_

 _^Typos_

 _^BL_

 _^Gak jelas pokoknya_

 _HAPPY READING ^^_

"Aominecchi, aku merindukanmu.." Gumam seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan helaan napas pelannya. Kise Ryouta, adalah nama pemuda itu. Ia memindahkan beberapa bucket bunga yang ada didalam toko dengan lesu, matanya terlihat sayu dan sedikit kemerahan.

Katakanlah dia pria yang cengeng, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Semua ini karena seseorang dengan rambut biru dan kulit tannya bernama Aomine Daiki yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi rasanya Kise ingin sekali bertemu dengan pria itu, memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan, memeluknya dengan sangaat erat, kemudian meninggalkannya. Salahkan saja kekasihnya itu, dia berkata ingin menemuinya di hari perayaan hubungan mereka yang ke5, kemudian Kise mengira Aomine akan memberikannya hadiah yang istimewa namun, kenyataannya apa? Pria rambut biru itu memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke Australia untuk membantu perusahaan pamannya.

" _A-ominecchi, ada apa?" Kise teridam ditempat, bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini. bukan,bukannya ia tidak senang jika Aomine memeluknya seperti ini namun, seperti ada yang tidak beres._

" _Kise.." Gumam Aomine dengan suara rendahnya._

" _Ya? ada apa?"_

" _Kise.."_

" _Ada apa, Aominecchi?~"_

" _Ryouta-"_

" _Sekali lagi kau memanggil namaku, aku benar-benar akan memukulmu, Ahomi-"_

" _Maaf, Aku akan pergi ke Australia"_

 _Bisikan pelan dari Aomine mengalir dan memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Kise mencoba melepaskan pelukan kuat dari sang kekasih namun usahanya sia-sia. Perlahan airmata turun dari mata sewarna madu itu, isakan yang akan keluar ia tahan sebisa mungkin dengan menutup mulutnya sekuat mungkin._

" _Aku harus membantu pamanku disana, entah sampai kapan. Aku minta ma-"_

" _Ahomine, urusai~" bisikan pelan dari Kise keluar. Pria manis itu kemudian mencoba sekali lagi melepaskan pelukan Aomine dari tubuhnya dan kali ini berhasil._

" _Aominecchi, apa kau harus meninggalkan ku? Kenapa kau harus kesana? Kenapa? Kau bosan denganku sehingga kau mencari alasan dengan pergi keluar negeri? Baiklah,silahkan pergi" Ucap Kise pelan dengan kepala yang tertunduk, namun tetesan air mata yang terus turun dari matanya yang tertutup helaian rambut itu tidak bisa membohongi siapapun, apalagi pria didepannya yang sudah bersama dengannya selama ini._

 _Aomine menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya, mencoba mencari sepasang mata indah yang biasanya selalu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan berbinar dan penuh dengan cinta, namun yang ada sekarang adalah tatapan kecewa,kesedihan,dan lainnya yang tidak bisa ia tebak dari seorang Kise. Dengan perlahan Aomine menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata Kise, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi sang kekasih hingga mata mereka saling memandang._

" _Kise, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu jika kau bodoh, dan aku memaafkan itu dari dulu-"_

" _Aomi-!"_

" _Tapi aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepasmu dari sisiku setelah aku mendapatkanmu" Aominepun tersenyum simpul melihat pipi kekasihnya mulai memerah dan juga tatapan mata yang mulai gugup._

" _Aominecchi, aku- aku tidak mau kau pergi" Gumam Kise pelan. Tangannya yang tadinya terjuntai lemas disamping tubuhnya mulai bergerak perlahan dan berhenti dipinggang Aomine, ia meremas jaket yang kekasihnya kenakan dengan kencang._

" _Tapi aku harus. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan pamanku begitu saja, dan aku berjanji akan selalu memberimu kabar. Kau hanya perlu menungguku disini, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya ketika pekerjaan itu selesai. percaya padaku?"_

" _Daiki.." dan Kise tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Pria dengan segala keceriaannya, sikap hyperactivenya, kini berubah menjadi sosok cengeng yang membuat Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk dan mengecup bibir merah kekasihnya._

" _Tetaplah mencintaiku seperti ini" Bisik Aomine lembut tepat ditelinga Kise, dan dekapannya ia eratkan demi mengukuhkan tubuh sang kekasih tercintanya, juga untuk menegaskan pada dirinya bahwa 'kau-bisa-menjalankan-ini-semua, demi Ryouta'._

Kise Ryouta sekarang bekerja membantu ditoko bunga milik temannya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda dengan rambut _baby blue_ yang ingin rasanya kau usap dengan gemas itu dan juga mukanya yang selalu menunjukan sebuah ekspresi _datar_. Yah, bagaimanapun Kuroko adalah teman yang berjasa baginya, karena dialah orang yang bisa menghiburnya, walaupun kekasih temannya itu cukup menyebalkan.

"Kise-kun, bisa tolong bawakan plang toko ke depan? Aku sedang merapihkan bagian meja kasir sebentar. Kita akan tutup cepat hari ini" Panggil Kuroko yang bahkan tubuh kecilnya menghilang dibalik meja kasir dibelakangnya, namun terlihat telunjuknya terulur menunjuk sebuah plang disamping meja kasir.

Kise kembali dari lamunannya, kemudian si rambut pirang dengan senyum kecil yang bertengger manis dibibirnya itupun menghampiri Kuroko dan membungkuk untuk mengambil plang yang ada disamping meja kasir. Dan saat itulah sebuah pukulan _pelan_ dirasakan dibelakang kepalanya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kise? Mencoba menggoda Kuroko **ku** ,hah?" Suara menyebalkan bagi Kise itu menggema dari belakang tubuhnya. Iapun berbalik dan benar saja, dibelakangnya ada sosok tinggi berotot dengan rambut merah menyala yang menyeramkan.

"Domo, Kagami-kun" Salam Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, ia muncul dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakan dan ada beberapa kelopak bunga yang menempel diatas rambutnya. Sedangkan Kise sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalan yang ia tahan selama ini kepada kekasih temannya itu, dengan segala niatnya dia memukul dengan kencang kepala Kagami dan meninggalkan lelaki yang berjongkok mengaduh kesakitan itu menuju teras toko dengan tiang bertuliskan _closed_ digenggamannya.

Kise tidak menghiraukan keributan yang ia buat didalam sana, lebih menyenangkan jika ia membereskan bunga-bunga yang akan disimpan kembali ke dalam toko setelah menaruh tanda tutup itu disamping pintu toko. Dengan senandung yang ia gumamkan, seorang Kise Ryouta dengan serius merapihkan semuanya, mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang Daiki dikepalanya yang telah meninggalkannya hampir dua tahun belakangan ini.

" _apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana,Aominecchi? Aku sangat merindukanmu tau,"_ gumam Kise pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap sendu sebuah bunga-entah-apa-itu-jenisnya yang berwarna biru tua, sangat mirip dengan rambut sang kekasih brengseknya disana.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan mencoba kembali fokus dengan bunga-bunga didepannya namun, baru saja ia ingin menata bunga-bunga itu, seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan tidak sabar, dan ketika menoleh dia mendapati Kagami dengan muka kesalnya, dengan satu tangan yang memegangi kepala yang tadi dipukul oleh Kise dan satu tangan lainnya memegang telpon genggam yang ia sodorkan ke arahnya.

"Untukmu, Kise sialan. Dari Murasakibara" Ucap Kagami yang langsung menyerahkan telponnya ke tangan Kise.

Kise yang bingung hanya menatap sebentar Kagami yang masuk kembali kedalam toko,kemudian dia mengangkat telpon dari Murasakibara.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Murasakicchi.. ada apa kau menelpon tiba-tiba?"

" _ **Yo, Kisechin.. aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja.."**_

"Ya, tidak masalah. Kau ingin bilang apa, Murasakicchi?"

" _ **Etto.. Minechin sudah kembali dari Australia sekarang, dia sudah sampai Jepang dan akan kemari.."**_

"E-eeh?! _Hontooo_?! Kapan dia kembali? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu? Seharusnya-"

" _ **Demo, Kisechin.. Minechin menyampaikan kepada Akachin, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.. untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai kekasihmu"**_

"H-hey, Murasakicchi... ja-jangan bercanda.. bilang kepadaku,kau hanya sedang bercandakan!?"

" _ **Apa aku terdengar bercanda,huh? Aku serius, Akachin bilang Minechin ingin bertemu dengan mu untuk membicaran tentang hubungan kalian, dan Akachi sudah meminta Midochin untuk menjemputmu. Tunggulah. Kalau begitu, Jyaa na"**_

"A-ah! H-hey, Murasakicchi?! Murasakibaracchi?! YA! _MATTE_! _Moshi-moshi_!?"

Kise menatap panik layar telpon digenggamannya, tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir sedari tadi. Iapun mencoba kembali menghubungi Murasakibara, namun semuanya sia-sia. Kise tidak dapat membendung tangisannya, kali ini bahkan ia hampir saja meraung keras didepan toko jika saja Kuroko dan Kagami tidak datang untuk menenangkannya. Semuanya, apa harus berakhir seperti ini? untuk apa semua penantian yang ia lakukan selama ini jika sekarang ia tidak akan bisa berada disamping Aomine lagi? Kise benar-benar merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir saat itu juga.

Dalam keadaan yang sudah kacau, sebuah klakson mobil menghentak mereka. sesaat Kise terdiam, tatapannya kosong dengan derai airmatanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir menghiasi pipinya, namun sesaat kemudian dia tersadar akan kata-kata Murasakibara kepadanya ' _ **dan Midochin akan menjemputmu'**_ , maka ia bergegas melesat kearah mbil tersebut dan segera masuk kedalamnya, meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko diteras toko.

"Midocchi, apapun.. lakukan apapun agar aku bisa segera bertemu Aominecchi.. Midocchi, kumohon antarkan aku secepatnya" Mohon Kise pada Midorima yang duduk tenang tanpa sepatah katapun dikursi pengemudi. Mobilpun mulai melaju, sedangkan Kise menunduk dan enggan melihat jalanan yang ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang maupun kendaraan. Satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, dia hanya ingin menemui kekasihnya, Aomine Daiki, seorang lelaki yang kadang suka bertindak seenaknya, namun dia sosok yang sangat baik, dan sangat penting bagi hidupnya sekarang. Namun apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang? Perasaannya seakan terhempas begitu saja setelah mendengar telpon dari Murasakibara tadi.

Mobilpun perlahan mulai memelankan lajunya dan tanpa sadar Kise benar-benar hanya memikirkan seorang Aomine. Ketika mobil benar-benar berhenti, Kisepun segera membuka pintu dan berlari keluar tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, namun dirinya terjatuh ketika tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri dijalan yang ia lewati.

"Ah, _sumimasen._ Aku buru-buru, maafkan-"

"Kise.. kau sudah datang"

Kisepun mendongak, dan matanya menemukan bahwa didepannya adalah Akashi yang tidak lain adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya. Kemudian iapun membawa penglihatannya untuk melihat sekelilingnya dan ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun saat ini. semua sahabatnya, mulai dari Murasakibara, Akashi, Midorima, Takao, bahkan Kuroko dan Kagamipun baru turun dari taxi dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka semua.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kena- AH! HEY! Apa-apaan ini!?" Kise meronta, berteriak, dan mencoba melepas sesuatu yang menutupi matanya dari belakang, bahkan ia tidak tau itu siapa.

"Tenanglah, aku Himuro. Ikuti saja aku" Ucap seseorang dari belakang. Kise yang memang sedari tadi sudah bingung menjadi semakin tidak mengert apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Bukankah Aomine akan memutuskannya? Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Mereka ingin merayakan itu?

"U-uh, himuro-san.. ini, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"eh? A-ahaha tidak.. kau nanti akan segera tahu, jadi sabarlah"

Kise terdiam, ia hanya mengikuti arah tangannya yang ditarik kedepan oleh orang itu. Tidak lama kemudian tarikan ditangannya berhenti, kemudian seseorang tadi mulai melepaskan benda yang menutupi matanya sedari tadi, dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti. Ada apa? Kenapa sekarang didepannya ada semacam hutan rindang?

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak taukah kalian aku ingin sekali menemui Aominecchi.." Gumam Kise dengan menunduk. Air matanya tanpa sadar kembali menetes satu persatu.

 _Dan kita_

 _Setelah hari dimana kita berjanji bersama_

 _Segala hal di dunia sudah berubah_

 _Kau datang ke dalam hari-hariku_

Sebuah nyanyian terdengar samar, dengan suara berat yang menenangkan dirinya. Sebuah nyanyian yang diiringi oleh petikan gitar sederhana dan mengingatkannya kepada Aomine. Kise menegakkan kepalanya, menoleh kesana kemari demi menemukan sosok yang bernanyi itu.

"Aominecchi?! _Doko ni_?!" Teriak Kise. Ia berlari lurus kedalam hutan yang lebih rimbun didepannya, dan suara tadi terdengar lebih jelas. Alunan lembut suara petikan gitar dan nyanyian dengan suara beratnya meyakinkan Kise sekali lagi jika itu adalah Aominenya.

 _Ketika aku diam-diam mendengar suara napasmu_

 _Itu begitu nyaman, seolah-olah aku kembali dari perjalanan panjang_

 _Sentuhanmu yang menyentuhku_

 _Membuatku ada_

Kise berjalan dengan lebih perlahan kali ini, mencoba mengikuti dari mana asal suara itu terdengar. Demi apapun itu, Kise hanya ingin segera bertemu dengan Aomine! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Mereka semua keterlaluan, jika Aomine ingin memutuskan hubungan dengannya, kenapa seperti ini? Apa Aomine akan memutuskannya dengan cara seperti ini dan teman-temannya membantu memperisiapkan semua ini? rasanya ingin segera mati saat itu juga daripada harus bertemu Aomine.

 _KRAAK!_

Kise berjengit kaget ketika ia tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Iapun menunduk dan mengambil sebuah bola berwarna silver terbuat dari logam dan ada namanya dibola itu. Kise berusaha sekuat mungkin membuka bola itu ketika menemukan sebuah kunci kecil yang tertancap disana, dan setelah beberapa lama akhirnya terbuka dan terdapat tulisan ' _ **aku merindukanmu, Kise bodoh. Cepat jalan ke depan sana'**_

"Apa-apaan ini? Haha, dasar Ahominecchi _baka, tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan itujika kau sudah muak denganku_ " Ucap kise dengan senyum getir diwajahnya. Iapun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, dan setiap dia melanjutkan langkahnya maka nyanyian akan terdengar lagi ditelinganya.

 _Aku hanya akan melihatmu_

 _Di kegelapan abadi ini_

 _Kau adalah cahayaku_

 _Kau adalah topanganku di badai keras ini_

Kise berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan lantunan lembut itu. Sungguh, sejak kapan kekasih kasarnya itu menjadi _sok_ romantis seperti sekarang? Tapi apapun itu, rasanya sangat sakit. Apa gunanya semua ini? semua lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan? Untuk apa?

Kise terdiam, meremas bola yang ia temukan tadi dengan sangat erat seakan melampiaskan semua rasa kesal dan bingung yang menjadi satu, terlebih rasa kecewa yang sangat besar ketika semua penantiannya selama ini akan kandas begitu saja. Tanpa ragu, kali ini Kise membiarkan isakkannya terdengar jelas, membiarkan semua emosinya terkuras habis lewat air matanya yang mengalir deras dari matanya hingga ia tidak kuat menopang dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk berjongkok ditengah hutan itu.

 _Kuambil napas sedalam mungkin  
_

_Lalu menghembuskannya ke langit  
_

_Aku bertanya, mungkinkah aku bisa percaya  
_

_Kalau siapa saja bisa merasa bahagia  
_

_Untuk diriku sekalipun?_

Suara itu kembali mengalun, dan Kise dengan cepat menutup telinganya, menghalau suara itu masuk ke indra pendengarnya dengan lebih dalam.

"HEY, AHO! CEPAT KELUAR DAN TEMUI AKU SEKARANG,BAKA! AOMINECCHI SIALAN, BERHENTILAH SEMBUNYI DAN KATAKAN DIDEPANKU SEKARANG JUGA JIKA KAU MEMANG SUDAH MUAK DENGANKU! KELUAR, AHOMINE!" Kise mengatur napasnya yang terengah akibat teriakannya barusan. Ia menutup matanya dan kembali menunduk, tidak kuasa berjalan lagi demi menemukan sosok yang sebentar lagi hanya akan menjadi kenangan untuknya.

"Hoy,sialan. Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu nyanyianku! Aku belum selesai."

Suara yang sedari tadi hanya didengarnya entah dari mana, kini malah terdengar sangat dekat. Kisepun dengan perlahan mendongak, dan didepannya terlihat sosok yang membuatnya telah sukses menjadi pria tercengeng di Jepang saat ini.

Aomine berdecak, ia menyampirkan gitarnya kepunggungnya dan mulai menunduk untuk melihat Kise yang senantiasa berjongkok dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh dengan air mata.

"Berdiri. Kau tahu? Kau seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan hanya menangis tanpa mau melakukan apapun." Ucap Aomine dengan sebuah _smirk_ khasnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kise.

"Cepat katakan" Gumam Kise dengan air mata yang kembali turun dipipinya.

"Apa?"

"Cepat katakan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau sudah muak denganku, kau sudah tidak mau menjadi kekasih seseorang seperti ku lagi! Cepat katakan, Ahomine!" Racau Kise dengan tatapan kecewanya dihadapan Aomine. Ia beberapa kali menghapus air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti,

"Bangunlah..-" Ucap Aomine. Ia menarik tangan Kise hingga membuat pria pirang didepannya sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"-hey, dengarkan aku Kise sialan. Kau berani-beraninya mengacaukan rencana yang sudah kusiapkan selama hampir satu tahun, meracaukan kalimat yang tidak jelas, dan memasang muka menyedihkanmu didepanku." Lanjut Aomine. Iapun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana, kemudian dengan perlahan menghapus semua air mata diwajah kekasihnya yang sekkarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Sudah cukup, ucapkan jika kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Aominecchi, maka aku akan pergi dari hidupmu." Kata Kise dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Wajah lelahnya menatap orang yang dicintainya dengan tatapan sendu dan ia mundur satu langkah untuk menjaga jarak darinya. Ya, apa yang ia harapkan? Bahkan Aomine sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lamakan?

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus ikut denganku ke suatu tempat." Aomine menarik tangan Kise untuk menyusuri jalan setapak yang dihiasi banyaknya daun yang berguguran.

Kise tidak menolak, ia hanya bisa bersyukur masih bisa merasakan genggaman hangat dari orang yang sangat dicintainya walaupun mungkin ini untuk yang terkahir kalinya. Mungkin, Aomine akan mengajaknya menemui seseorang yang berhasil menggantikan tempatnya dihati sang pria berkulit tan tersebut. Kise bersyukur, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan kebahagian selama ini berada disamping Aomine, walaupun sekarang sudah pupus harapannya untuk selalu bersama dengan dia.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, semuanya terlihat samar karena sinar matahari yang tertutupi oleh rimbunan pohon-pohon. Kise mencoba melihat kedepan, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah punggung Aomine dan gitar yang bertengger disana, membuat siluet yang indah,namun sangat menyakitkan bagi Kise, terlebih genggaman tangan Aomine yang terasa hangat yang kadang ia genggam dengan lebih erat untuk meyakinkan semua ini bukan mimpi.

"Kise, tutup matamu"

Kise terlnjak kaget dan bangun dari semua lamunannya. Tanpa banyak bertanya iapun menutup matanya dan berjalan lebih perlahan agar tidak tergelincir atau tersandung apapun. Merekapun berjalan menyusuri kembali jalan setapak yang semakin menanjak, dengan perlahan Aomine menuntun Kise agar tidak terjatuh saat beebrapa batu tidak sengaja terinjak olehnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?" Tanya Kise penasaran tanpa membuka sedikitpun matanya. Aomine hanya bergumam untuk menjawab, dan seketika itu juga mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Tunggulah disini, aku ada perlu sebentar. Dan dalam 1 menit nanti kau baru boleh membuka matamu, mengerti?" Ujar Aomine. Iapun segera pergi dan meninggalkan Kise sendirian setelah pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Desiran angin sangat terasa disini dan semakin lama semakin dingin. Setelah kurang lebih satu menit, Kisepun dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan ini? Aominecchi sialaan! Kenapa aku ditinggalkan ditempat seperti ini?" Gusar Kise sambil menatap sekeliling yang hanya berisikan semak dan pepohonan rimbun. Bagaimana ia tak panik ketika membuka mata? Dihadapannya adalah jurang, salah sedikit saja pasti dia sudah tergelincir dan mati disana. Terlebih suasana mulai hening dan matahari sudah tenggelam dengan sempurna, untungnya sekarang bulan bersinar dengan terang.

"Apa yang sebarnya dia pikirkan? Mau mencoba membunuhku? Sialan" Kesal Kise. Ia mendumal dengan tidak jelas dan mulai memutar balik tubuhnya untuk menemukan jalan pulang.

Namun baru dua langkah ia beranjak, suara Aomine terdengar lagi.

 _Aku hanya akan melihatmu_

_Dalam adegan hebat ini  
_

_Dimana kau adalah hidupku  
_

_Tak peduli musim seperti apa  
_

_Darimanapun musim berasal  
_

_Aku akan berdiri dengan punggungku melawannya_

Kise memutar kembali tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jurang, ia bisa mulai melihat beberapa balon yang terbang, dan ada dua balon besar yang berada diantara balon lainnya. Ditengan kedua balon itu terdapat sebuah banner raksasa yang bertuliskan _**'BERHENTILAH MENJADI KEKASIH KU, KISE! KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGANKU!'**_

 _Mengucapkan aku mencintaimu  
_

_Mengucapkan aku merindukanmu  
_

_Mengucapkan aku peduli padamu  
_

_Aku belajar caranya_

Kise terperangah melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, begitu juga dengan alunan Aomine yang lembut terdengar ditelinganya. Satu persatu air matapun kembali menghiasi wajah Kise yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

 _Karena kau bersama awal dan akhir hari-hariku  
_

_Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan  
_

_Aku bermimpi selamanya denganmu_

Bersamaan dengan lantunan suara itu, terlihat sebuah balon udara yang naik perlahan dihadapannya. Sedikit demi sedikit terlihat sesosok lelaki yang gagah dengan balutan kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang digulung sampai sesiku dan celana berwarna putih bersih. Aomine, terlihat memainkan gitarnya dengan tatapan lembutnya memandang Kise dari balon udara yang ia naiki. Aomine berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia melihat kearah Kise dengan tatapan sendu, dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Kise tergila-gila, ia kembali bernyanyi.

 _Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari  
_ _ **Hari itu kita bertemu**_ _  
_

_ni totte ichiban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne  
_ _ **Hari paling berkesan dalam hidupku**_ _  
_

_Soshite kyou to iu hi wa  
_ _ **Hari ini saat berhaga bagi kita**_ _  
_

_futari ni totte niban me no kinen no subeki hi da ne  
_ _ **Bukan peringatan yang spesial**_ __

_Kokoro kara aiseru hito  
_ _ **Kau orang yang membuatku tergila-gila**_

 _Kokoro kara itoshii hito  
_ _ **Satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai  
**_

_Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo  
_ _ **Di dalam pusat cintaku**_ _  
_

_kimi ga iru kara  
_ _ **Ini semua tentang kamu**_

dan sekarang, yang bisa Kise lakukan hanya terdiam ditempat, dengan air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras jatuh dari kedua matanya. Bahkan suara isakkan itu tak terelakan lagi. Aomine berhasil membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Kekasihnya, bahkan ia hampir tidak mengenali kekasihnya saat ini, namun ia tau bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, semua terlihat jelas dari Aomine menatapnya dengan lembut, dengan semua cinta yang Aomine punya, ia berani menyingkirkan semua ego dan rasa malunya denga seorang yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Kise.. maukah kau, ehem, menikah denganku?" Tanya Aomine dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Kisepun tersentak, menatap Aomine dengan mata bulatnya. Dengan perlahan Kise berjalan mendekati balon udara yang memang lumayan dekat dengan ujung jurang tempatnya berdiri.

"A-Aominecchi.. apa, yang kau lakukan?" Kise bertanya dengan suaranya yang parau dan diperparah dengan isakan tangisnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Ia kemudian berdiam diri tepat sebelum ujung jurang yang terlihat rapuh didepannya, memandang Aomine dengan rasa tidak percayanya.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat bodoh Kise. Tapi kau harus tetap menikah denganku karena aku sudah susah payah melakukan ini semua. Dan kau diam disana, jika kau jatuh dari sini dan mati, maka semuanya akan sia-sia" Ujar Aomine dengan nada kasarnya seperti biasa, selanjutnya pria tampan itupun mengisyaratkan epada temantemannya yang berada dibawah untuk menurunkannya.

Dengan sabar Kise menunggu kekasihnya itu kembali keatas. Iapun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu batu besar yang ada disana dan menghapus semua air mata dan mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia au melamarmu,huh? Berhentilah menangis, jika kau tidak berhenti menangis aku merasa sangat bersalah"

Aomine berada disampingnya, bediri dengan tegap dan mengusap rambutnya seperti tidak berniat dengan ucapannya. Kembali ke _mode_ Aomine yang dulu, yang tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Namun Kise tidak bisa ditipu, matanya melihat bahwa ada kegugupan disorot mata Aomine, maka dengan cepat kise segera berdiri dan memeluk Aomine dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat hingga mereka jatuh dengan posisi Kise yang berada diatas Aomine dambil terus memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia Aominecchi. Aku kira, aku kira semua penantianku hanya akan berbuah sia-sia ketika Muracchi mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin menjadi kekasihku lagi" bisik Kise tepat ditelinga Aomine.

Aomine hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ia kemudian mengusap pelan rambut pirang yang lembut itu dengan sayang, membalas semua pelukan Kise kepadanya dengan gerakan lembutnya. Aroma tubuh yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini, hangatnya pelukan orang yang dicintainya ini, semua yang dimiliki Kise, bagaimana bisa ia melepaskan begitu saja pri didekapannya ini?

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk melepasmu,dan jika kau ingin lepas dariku, kau harus bisa membunuhku terlebih dulu." Gumam Aomine lembut namun tegas disela-sela pelukan mereka. Aomine kemudian mendudukan Kise dipangkuannya, kemudian mengambil jari manis kanan Kise dan menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih disana, dan membawa jemari itu kekecupannya yang manis.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku, Ryouta.. apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan melepasmu,"

 **HAPPY ENDIIIINNGG**

Wahahahaa..

Ossuuu! Hajime mashitee.. aku baru merambah dunia ff Anime, dulu suka nulis beberapa ff jugaa.. yaudahlah yaak pokoknya salam kenaal.. maaf jika ff ini banyak kekurangan, typos, alur gak jelas, maksa, gak tau apa lagi yang jelek-jelek banyak pokoknya, gomenasaai.. dimohon reviewnya, kritik dan saran saya akan sangat berterimakasiih..

^Oh iya, pokoknya nyanyian Aomine itu dari lagu 'Kyuhyun-AndWe' sama 'OneOkRock-WhereEverYouAre'

*AokiseForLife


End file.
